megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
M. Bison
M. Bison, known as in Japan, is the main antagonist in the Street Fighter series that leads the criminal organization Shadaloo. He refers to himself by the full title of "Master Bison" ("Vega-sama" in the Japanese version). He is a ruthless, arrogant and unforgiving dictator who seeks to rule the world with an iron fist whilst also becoming the greatest and most powerful martial artist of all time, and will readily destroy anyone or anything who prevents him from achieving these goals. Mega Man related appearances ''Street Fighter X Mega Man M. Bison is the final boss from ''Street Fighter X Mega Man. His weakness is the Hadoken and the Optic Laser. Attacks *Psycho Field (a small purple projectile that splits into four projectiles) *Psycho Cannon (a big purple projectile that goes across the screen in a wavy motion) *Knee Press Nightmare (a double somersault attack followed up by a sliding kick) *Head Press (a stomp attack) *Somersault Skull Driver (after doing his Head Press he follows up by a diving punch) *Psycho Crusher (a fast ramming attack) *'Super Combo:' Final Psycho Crusher (a giant fast ramming attack) Strategy M. Bison is the final boss in the game, and since V2, his attacks do more damage, is way more fast, takes more hits to beat and was made more unpredictable. He starts off with a full Super Combo Gauge and will teleport around the stage, sometimes teleporting on Mega Man, dealing contact damage. His Psycho Field is a small, slow projectile that Mega Man can destroy with a buster shot, however, if the projectile is destroyed, it will split into 4 projectiles, M. Bison can also detonate the attack right away. A variation of this attack called Psycho Cannon, is a bigger, purple projectile that can go fast or slow, in a wavy motion, which can be safely be avoided by jumping over or sliding under it. The Double Knee Press is a type of ramming attack, and it covers a good portion of the floor, a good jump will avoid the attack. His most used attack, the Devil Reverse, where M. Bison will jump, land on the air and quickly strike with a diving punch. He can change direction in mid-air, mostly going backwards to throw off any predictability, a well timed slide could avoid it. His Head Press is a straight stomp attack, where he will teleport on the air and try to land on Mega Man, again, a slide at the right moment will be sufficient. His signature move, the Psycho Crusher is a fast projectile-like ramming attack, where M. Bison will surround himself in Psycho Drive energy and try to strike Mega Man, covering the entire floor, a well timed jump is enough to avoid it. When his Super Combo Gauge is charged, he will use his Super Combo, Final Psycho Crusher, a powered up version of his Psycho Crusher, it will go twice as fast and can be really hard to predict, since he could do the attack on the ground or just above it, jumping it over or sliding under the attack will be enough, but given the really small time to set up the dodge, it is highly recommended to look at the borders of the screen to check where he would come by. With the Hadoken or the Optic Laser, a good oportunity to shoot him is when landing after a Devil Reverse or when he is about to shoot a Psycho Cannon. Charging the Hadoken will help since it will deal more damage to M. Bison, but be aware that it will fill his Super Combo Gauge faster. If the Secret Boss fight is unlocked, Mega Man will have to fight M. Bison inmediatelly after, so it's recommended to use an E-Tank before landing the final hit, to avoid getting killed right away by M. Bison and fight the secret boss again. If one is able to achieve 4 Perfect Victorys against the main 8 bosses without the use of continues, when M. Bison is about 1/4 of his health, Here comes a new challenger! Other appearances M. Bison appears alongside Mega Man characters in crossovers like Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Namco × Capcom, and Project X Zone 2. Other media Archie Comics M. Bison is one of the Street Fighter characters in the crossover Worlds Unite. When Blizzard Buffalo attempts to set a Unity Engine in Thailand, M. Bison pinned the Maverick and questions his actions. After obtaining enough information, M. Bison destroys Blizzard Buffalo and passes by a Genesis Portal alongside Balrog and Vega to finish Sigma, only assisting the heroes due to Sigma being a threat to "his" world. Trivia *When Street Fighter II was localized in the United States, Capcom was afraid of a lawsuit from Mike Tyson over a character (Balrog) with his likeness and a similar sounding name (Balrog's Japanese name being Mike Bison). Additionally, when the designers presented the game to Capcom USA's marketing department, they believed that the name Vega was a weakling's name. They decided to rotate the names of three of the four boss characters in the following manner, the bold parts being a common nickname used by fans: **The boxer is known as M. Bison in Japan and Balrog in the U.S. **The Spanish assassin/matador with a claw is known as Balrog in Japan and Vega in the U.S. **The evil dictator and head of Shadaloo is known as Vega in Japan and M. Bison in the U.S. External links *M. Bison in the Street Fighter Wiki. Category:Street Fighter X Mega Man bosses Category:Archie Comics crossover characters and worlds Category:Final bosses Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Antagonists